Falling in Love, Falling Apart (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"There you are, Juliet! Where have you been?!" Astrid gripped Juliet's shoulders when Juliet came home. She hadn't considered the fact that her siblings wouldn't know where she was, and she certainly didn't wanna tell them. "Um...just around the village, Astrid," Juliet lied, "Now, can you get the family and meet me by the village entrance? I wanna show you something." Astrid sighed, "Fine. But, don't go pulling any shenanigans on me." Later on, Juliet and Clumsy waited by the entrance for the family. Clumsy started to sweat, because he was still unsure whether they would accept him after what he would do. "Don't worry," Juliet grabbed his hand, "You'll certainly impress them for sure." "Hello, Juliet," A voice came from behind them. Olivier had arrived with Juliet's other siblings, "We're here." "And what are you doing with...him?!" Astrid asked pointing at Clumsy. "We thought we told you he was a bad influence on you," Axel crossed his arms. "B-but, guys," Juliet stuttered, "I wanna show you that Clumsy is actually a very good influence." The older siblings were about to counteract, but Olivier stopped them, "Go ahead, my dear." Juliet smiled at her father, then at Clumsy, "I've actually been hanging around Clumsy, and he's been learning to control his...well...clumsiness. He's doing very well!" "Yes!" Clumsy agreed, "Just let me prove it to you." Clumsy spotted a stick that looked like the balance beam, walked over, and hopped onto it. He almost lost balance, but with Juliet's advice, he put one foot in front of the other and kept his arms out straight. He didn't fall. The younger siblings seemed impressed, but the older siblings were still skeptic. "Now, watch this!" Clumsy pointed to Wilt, "Wilt, hold out your arm." "O-kay!" Wilt held his arm out straight, and Clumsy leaned back and went under it, without falling backwards. "Wow," Dante's eyes widened, "That sure is impressive." "Yes, indeed," Olivier nodded in agreement. "So?" Astrid wasn't moved, "How does that prove he's not a klutz?" "Because," Clumsy pointed to the seemingly odd looking dirt course and maneuvered through it. They were all shocked. He did not trip or fall. The Smurfellis applauded for Clumsy. Clumsy smiled and bowed. Their plan had worked! However, just as Clumsy was celebrating his victory, Juliet noticed the unusually large hole near him. "Clumsy, behind you!" She called out. Unfortunately, he didn't hear her, and he fell right in. Juliet gasped and ran towards the hole, only to lose her own balance and fall in. "Juliet!" Astrid ran towards the hole and jumped in. The rest followed. Luckily, they found her safe and sound, but now, they were all trapped. "Way to go, Clumsy," Axel sarcastically commented. "I knew we would get something if we dug that hole deep enough!" They heard a raspy voice. Two heads peeked into the hole, and they looked like the heads of Bucky and Underbite, two red Smurfs they had fought in the past before. "Yea!" Underbite agreed, "And Arthur said that a hole wouldn't be a good idea!" "Wait right here, my pretties!" Bucky rubbed his hands together, "We're just gonna get the big boss! He'll be thrilled to here that we have caught eleven Smurfs with just one big hole!" The two cackled and walked away from the hole, leaving the Smurfellis and Clumsy alone. Previous Next Category:Falling In Love, Falling Apart chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story